The Little Mermaid
by like a lion tamer
Summary: FROM her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks. #16 of my story transfers. More inside. Ronmione, written for HPFC, one-shot, rated K-plus to be safe.


**A/N 4.19.13: I'm still proud of this. So funny that a couple months later I took part in the actual Little Mermaid _play, _now it's my favorite love story of all...But nevertheless, this one-shot just doesn't have that sparkle. Yeah, sparkle. So that's why it's on this account. Rewrite, soon, maybe?  
Here's The Little Mermaid, written in the days of Amanda Katrice Granger...enjoy! **

* * *

**A late bithday present for Romi Lawliet for her "The Ever After: The Fairy Tale Challenge" :)  
Story: The Little Mermaid.  
Added Info: I kind of Disney-ized the italicized part (the story part, the regualr is the HP version) because this story has a happy ending, whereas the original has a bittersweet one. And no, I'm not suggesting that Lavender's evil. I actually find her quite amusing ;)  
**  
_Once_ _upon a time, there was a little mermaid._

_This mermaid was one of the most determined mermaids you would ever encounter. She wanted to learn everything, know everything, and see everything she could._

_She wanted to see the humans, and she wanted to live like them._

_In fact, there was a human she loved on the land._

_But, she couldn't, because of her tail, that most would desire desperately for, but she thought was just an annoying obstacle._

_So, she resorted to collecting what she could, seeing what she was able to._

_But that wasn't enough, and she wasn't happy._

She tossed and turned, wondering fifty times over about her feelings.

She had a goal in mind, but this seemed impossible.

She had always loved him, always wanted him.

But he wouldn't want me, she told herself. I'm not pretty. I'm not funny.

He has the blue eyes, the blazing hair. The grin that melts girls and the personality of a jokester, all the while being a charming man.

I have the boring eyes, the untamed hair. My smile is crooked, my personality is flat, all the while being too smart for my own good, she thought.

"He's just…perfect," she whispered to herself aloud, barely hearing.

She didn't need to. The whole world knew Ron Weasley was perfect, but she could never be with him. It would never play out like that.

Oh, how she longed to be with him every minute of the day, to call him her own. For him to love her, because she already loved him.

But she was so convinced that she wasn't good enough for him that she knew it would never happen.

So Hermione Granger tried her best to be with him whenever she could, to hide the smile that she wanted to shine when she saw his face.

But this wasn't enough. And she wasn't happy.

_And so the mermaid was so desperate to see humans and to find her prince, she decided to change herself_

_The little mermaid traveled to the darkness, out of her own skin, but shutting up the feeling that this wasn't the way to do._

_She was determined. She wasn't going to live her whole life, knowing that she could have been happy._

_She would never be complete._

It was the way she took long strides, stuck out her chest and had that proud look on her face that made the wild-haired girl upset. It was the way she talked to him that reminded her more than enough that she doesn't have a chance.

It was the way that she kissed him in the middle of the hallway, and the way he kissed back that broke her the most.

Eveyrday, she suffered more and more, hurting inside until it was hard to stand straight. Hunched over, the brown-eyed girl watched the frilly and fancy one walk about the castle, declaring her love over the blue-eyed boy, making sure everyone knew that they were together.

Nothing would get in the way of that. Not even the strongest man rip him from Lavender's arms. Not even the most believable man could convince her that he doesn't want her anymore.

It the was the fact of knowing that Lavender could stand on her tip-toes straight, but that her own feet would be wobbling uncontrollably.

That was what made Hermione mad. That she was changing herself, even though she knew throroughly that he'll never want her.

She would never be complete again.

_This mermaid cried out to the evil sea witch, wanting with all of her heart for this to work out._

_And the evil sea witch told the mermaid what she needed to know._

_In order for this to be done, though, she needed to take the mermaid's voice._

_The little mermaid wasn't quick to agree, but the desire to be free of the sea swallowed her up until she believed there was nothing else to be done._

_And her voice was taken._

_But she was certainly not happy._

"Lavender, I-" she began, only wanting to reason with her.

"Shut it! I know what you want!" she snapped back, her sparkly headband shining, seeming to mock Hermione.

"Please just listen! I just want to know…" she trailed off, not sure what came next.

"I see the way you look at him. I know what you think. But that isn't possible. Because him and I are together," she said.

Back away, Hermione tried to keep herself from getting upset.

"You know that, but you won't let it go," Lavender taunted. "You won't let yourself believe that you'll never be good enough for him."

Hermione wanted to say so many things, but they never came out.

"Stay away from my Won-won," Lavender ended the torture, walking out of the dark room, still with huge strides.

And Hermione crouched down and cried, cried, cried because she knew Lavender was right. She knew that Lavender would never let go of him.

So why did Hermione keep coming back?

Lavender had swiped away her confidence, and placed a new obstacle in play.  
_  
_And her voice was taken away.

But she was certainly not happy.  
_  
And so the mermaid girl became a human, and she found her prince._

_That was supposed to make her happy, but she still didn't have her way to communicate._

_No way to express how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be with him forever._

_Even though the prince felt the same way, he didn't know if she felt the same way._

_The words weren't there. And that didn't make anyone happy._

"What's the answer to…uh…number fifteen?"

"Ahm…gillyweed. Why?"

He didn't respond, instead, writing that down incorrectly.

"What's number sixtee-"

"Do it yourself, Ronald!" She smiled.

"What happened to _Homework Hermione_?" Ron muttered, shaking his head playfully.

"You're perfectly capable of doing it yourself. It's in the textbook!"

"But it's over there," he pointed to the sofa next to them, feeling the heat of the fireplace.

"Do your own homework," she decided on saying, instead of going on a rant about the red and gold sofa not being _that _far away.

And then came the silence, the silence that was uncomfortable for both of them.

It was supposed to be filled with giggles from her, and jokes from him. Filled with things that made both of them feel that spark they have felt so many times before, but haven't acknowledged.

Instead, it was just sounds of their quills scratching the parchemnt.

They words weren't there. And that didn't make anyone happy.

_Then the trouble came._

_Then came the battles, the fire, and the floods._

_The girl and the prince felt the wrath of everything evil, and everything terrible._

_They fought until they couldn't fight anymore, until all hope was lost._

_But before the expected happened, something was returned to them that they have waited for so long._

_And they embraced, saying these words over and over again, feeling something they have never felt before._

They ran quicker than ever before, truly believing now that this .

The occasional scream from above was all they needed for a reminder.

She stopped periodically, needing to breathe. And instead of getting aggravated, he stopped too, grateful for the break.

And they would continue to run again, and the breaks would come.

But never for too long.

It was only this consideration of him towards her that showed there was still good magic in the world.

Then they came to the door, and he spoke the code. The door opened, and they raced again to the end of the hallway-like sctructure, placed the shining cup on the ground, and he pushed the gleaming sword towards the girl.

She shied away, not wanting to. After all, she wasn't good enough to. She couldn't, anyway.

But when he told her she could, she was given the confidence.

The shininess collided, and the sword was dropped.

Then she found words.

They came back so suddenly, so abruptly.

That wasn't that big of a problem, because there were only three.

These there words were finally spoken, and the whole world seemed to spin correctly at last.

And they embraced, feeling something they have never felt before.

He couldn't have said it better, and they finally kissed, realizing their immense love for each other.

It was in the midst of all this battle when Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley fell in love.

They now knew for sure that they were meant to be together.

"I love you."

_And they were happy._

And they were happy.

**Review?**


End file.
